


Lucem Cordibus - Comics Version

by Qazsedc, RuineMicroft, Yuuni_Hana



Category: Ori and the Blind Forest
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fan Comics, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qazsedc/pseuds/Qazsedc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuineMicroft/pseuds/RuineMicroft, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuni_Hana/pseuds/Yuuni_Hana
Summary: Experience a story of adventure, comedy and ever-lasting friendship, in a beautifully crafted world, all in a comics!"What would you do Guardian? If I were to take your friend's heart and use it as a medium for my experiment?"Artist Yuuni_Hana, Reworked and rescanned by Qazsedc
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

_I need to find a place to hide!_

* * *


	2. Page 2

* * *

_What the--!_

* * *


	3. Page 3

* * *

_Who are you?_

* * *


	4. Page 4

* * *

_You're a what now!?_

* * *


	5. Page 5

* * *

_Why are you here anyway?_

* * *


	6. Page 6

* * *

_It was a **baby**!?_

* * *


	7. Page 7

* * *

_Halt! What are your purposes here?_

* * *


	8. Page 8

* * *

_I don't know you_

* * *


End file.
